Drought
'Drought' The second track in Justin's Rap album "Dear Rudiff" Theories My theory for this song is that it's about Prilly hiding his true self from the normal society to avoid being confronted about his violent thoughts and how it's leading him to want to commit suicide with the lyrics "let's put a hole inside this head". ☀If you want to put your theories here, go for it. Anyone can edit it. - Takatoose your own theory here if you like, if you do, please put this below your theory so people know. Lyrics Dear Rudiff, I’m a clown in town—not turning people’s heads On the prowl, I’m weaving like a thread About time that someone end up dead… But instead, I keep my posture, keep my cool Keeping simple, keep it loose Got my hands all in my pockets—my gesture for truce Just like you taught me, I know how to blend in even though I do not fit in It’s a costume—only pretend In the end, it gets the job done And these people think I’m one of them They treat me like another splash of gray atop this palette of paint Understand I do this ‘cause sometimes I feel trapped Being alone under the city starts to make me retract my claws So I gotta’ get out to keep them sharp and alert It’s like flirting with the victim you about to make still and inert And it’s worth it, you know? Kinda’ gives me a purpose, you know? If it was not for this monthly stroll, I’d start to feel a bit worthless, you know? And I’d hurt myself—desert myself Give birth to the extrovert That has been lurking and jerking these strings inside of my noggin This world is drying up with one possible outcome -To put a hole inside my head Forty seasons—going on more Cannot remember the last time we spoke I got urges for insurgence And words stuck in the back of my throat Choke ‘em down with a glass of mocha Oh my god, it’s hard to stay low-profile I think it’s time that we both try to meet up Agree at a place I can see ya’ I been writing, you been working? I figured as much, since I haven’t got a letter back My mom tried to say that you a “fair-weather friend” But fuck that bitch, barely got it together, man She wasn’t there! We was out in the cold—in the trenches You kept me alive, that’s real friendship! All she ever did was eat up my pension When I talk, bitch don’t even pay attention But you do, that’s why I keep writing Yesterday, I guess was alright This nigga tried to drop me in the alley That shit that you taught me has started to rake up a tally I got a talent for blood But remorse keeps nipping at my ear Feeling bad for these faces Hope the feds can’t trace this… You’s the one who told me to embrace this I’ll be honest, I’m feeling alone Like, gimmie’ a sign, man—throw me or bone or something Every day is a struggle That mirror you gave me is nothing but trouble Another dime, another a day Back to back—a domino, I sway I’m starting to mind, if I’m taking your time away Just let me know, and I’ll cut with the bullshit! And if not, then I don’t mean to push I know you a busy man, no need to rush If I’m talking too much, I can shush All these emotions—I’m tryna’ flush it out or crush it How long until a man fully drop down Before he hit bottom? -Before I hit bottom This world is drying up with one possible outcome -To put a hole inside my head I think I’ve had enough, and I’m ready for no more Let’s put a hole inside this head I was feeling good in the moment Thought if I owned up to it, I’d show my true colors Just tryna’ be honest I’m like a comet, leaving a trail of blood behind me Hey Rudiff… Do you remember that time we picked up that slut on the side of the road? And she tried to do us both, but you wasn’t having that—no You wrapped some barbed wire ‘round her throat And you pulled, and she couldn’t scream She was choking… that was the first time I saw someone croaking Back then, I was real soft-spoken I guess I’ve changed a lot And the doctor says not to strain, but ah! I’m in pain! I’m not going back to that place! She can’t fucking help me, she just keeps on playing it safe! ‘Cause she’s afraid to dig down deep where my real issues sleep Down with the shit and the sulfur and tar Down where my real demons are She just pumps me full of meds And hopes that I’ll be docile ‘til I’m dead Hope’s I’ll feel awesome ‘til I’m obviously so fucked up I can’t possibly hurt no one no more! Well, she was wrong, Rudiff… This world is drying up with one possible outcome -To put a hole inside my head I think I’ve had enough, and I’m ready for no more Let’s put a hole inside this head -Tru Category:Songs Category:Dear Rudiff